Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/Fantasize Studios
Presentation Day 1 Big Change so, big changes for Fantasize Studios, or, as of today, FantaStories. this new name will reflect the real big change- i'm retiring from making conventional titles. from here on out, i'm going to be making small titles (some of which you'll see later in the showcase, like Split Second) along with games that are something new. a few days ago i showed you Fantendo: Initio with a promise that the genre was a secret. fret no more, for today i bring to you the first fairytale game. imagine it as a visual novel, but rather than being preset image after image, you, the player, can move around, see the scenes play out, and be in an open world. a good way to describe this genre is an interactive movie- a big story told in cinematic fashion, with input from the player. these are the kinds of titles FantaStories will focus on, because i've thought it over and really i like to tell stories, so hey, let's see what stories this big change brings. much like how the umbrella genre has become popular, i hope you all use the fairytale genre to tell a story of your own- i sure will, because as of today, i'm ready to start anew and begin the four part Fantendo: Vestibulum Chronica series. so the playing field has changed, and i hope you all enjoy this new game style. see you tomorrow for some more antics. Day 2 VOLT: Astral before we start, i want you to know i was planning to post the first part of VOLT: Astral, but then the internet went down and i lost it and now i'm gonna be lazy and just introduce you to a new character. i don't have any images, but i'm gonna tell you a bit about new team member . Ignis is a green sparkling with power over electricity similar to Volt's, and the newest member of the Chargio Vanguard Agency. while Ignis is one of the heroes, she's a lot more chaotic. she's not much for formal matters or getting all dressed up or acting any different because she's told to- she's kinda wild and that's the way she is. Ignis also happens to like Volt. a lot. she's kind of a big fan of him considering he saved the world several times over, and if you're an avid TVTropes reader, she's the veronica to Hailey's betty. she's wild and spontaneous and she wants to go places and Volt sort of doesn't mind, and Hailey sort of does mind and wants to have a sensible life. of course, since the Astrals are sort of on the loose and have shapeshifting capabilities, and Ignis just sort of... showed up, well, she's on the chopping block a lot. so there's Ignis. se you all tomorrow for more stuff. Day 3 VOLT: First Act//RECOLLECT so the story standard for VOLT has gotten a lot different. we've gone from 'volt goes to places, volt kills lord ghoulish, yay!' to 'well there's volt and he has to face his predecessors and he may be in love with hailey and aero and torchie are robots and blah blah blah'. while First Act//RECOLLECT is a rerelease of 5''' VOLT games (VOLT, Storming The Castle, Second Impact, Trinity, and Seed) all in one package with updated visuals, it's also a retelling with story changes and in some cases a total rewrite. in addition, you can choose to play in Classic or Recharged modes. Classic will maintain the gameplay of any individual game while keeping the story changes, and Recharged will provide the upgrade system and all Ominous across all games. there will also be Trials which allow you to play through levels with added obstacles, multiplayer with maps based on those from Second Impact and Trinity along with new ones based on Seed and the first game, co-op for all five games that will let you play as Volt, Aero, Torchie, or Hailey, and MODU support with the Display Bar MODU, which will attach to the top of your controller and display useful info like current character, possessed being/current weapon, and other things. so yeah. boom. Day 4 Manifestown imagine, if you would, a small little town with 4 fine stone walls to keep its fine people safe, and a fine town hall in the center of the town, and a fine little crystal globe containing a fine being beyond comprehension named Nomed within it, sitting on a fine desk. you arrive in town as a new figurehead for that fine demon, and it's your job to get to know your townsfolk while manipulating their innate fears and paranoia to create abominations to kill the paladins who try to free the people of this town at night. welcome to a little place just south of screaming, just west of what-the-flub, just north of near-incomprehensible, and just east of eldritch. welcome to Manifestown. so, in Manifestown, you will encounter several little villagers. one of these guys is Cornish, a baker who loves to make intricate combinations of taste. if you become a close friend you can help him open his dream bakery which will draw even more people to the town and fund the top secret non-satanic rituals you perform. you'll also learn his amazing fear of having something he eats turn out to be a monster that will bust out of his gut. you can use that fear to make a Manifestation which will help keep Cornish safe from the knowledge his whole life has been a series of events put together to give power to a being beyond our knowledge. this is gonna be a fun game with lots of unstable people. Day 5 Split Second so along with something else, Split Second is one of the small projects i'm working on. it's a small platformer/puzzle game with only one room - the exhibit of one of the biggest diamonds in the world. you're C, a mysterious thief with only one thing on his side, a stopwatch that can send you back to the start of the game. over the course of 120 seconds, several things will be in your way stopping you from getting down to the diamond. guards, riots, flying sharks, robot revolutions, and much more. while there's only one room, there are leaderboards to see who can get the best time from the ceiling to the diamond, which leads to replay value. hope you guys like this little treat! Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 ??? --- Once upon a time, in a land full of clouds, a little boy was created from snow, ice, vapor, all sorts of things. His name was Vapo, and while he could inspect the world below him, he could never leave his fluffy homeland. He lived content in his cloud home learning of old runes that held power. However, one day, a large golden castle pierced the clouds! Excited to see his new visitors, Vapo ran in, only to find that a strange thundercloud was formed around the castle. Now, Vapo must use his knowledge of runes to escape Thundering Palace... '''VAPO: THUNDERING PALACE Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013 Day 9 Immerse MODU so, it's been a fun convention and I've shown some pretty cool stuff and a lot of that cool stuff is for Immerse MODU. time to give some details. Immerse MODU is launching on and will have a week of great titles launched like Vapo: Thundering Castle, Manifestown, and a port of Lethal Manlove Voyage. hopefully you'll enjoy these things. there's gonna be lots of stuff and i'm kinda tired and i probably won't be able to explain it all, but yeah. lots of cool stuff. see you next year, folks. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013